Time after Time
by kickBraseauslly123
Summary: What if the one person you love was taken, whisked away from you so fast, you didn't even see it coming? That's what Leo, Davenport, Tasha, Adam, and Chase were thinking as they stared at Bree. Holding hand with Marcus. And standing next to Douglas. Please Review, this is my first EVER story!
1. Beginning of it all

Time After Time

Prologue

_Time is a funny thing. You never really notice that it's slipping away until those moments of regret, loss, and fear. People change. Lives grow old, or become anew. No one really cherishes the time they have until their life is flashing before their eyes, and they realize that it's over. The game has come to an end. The battle lost. _

"Give it back!" yelled Adam as he followed Chase out of the lab. Chase just absent-mindedly went to the living room, with an angry faced Adam following in a close lead.

"Guys, what is going on?" questioned Mr. Davenport.

"Chase keeps taking my stuff!" cried Adam in a sour tone. "Tell him to stop!"

"Hey, I didn't- Oh wait, here is your beanie. Sorry," Chase said silently. As they all exchanged weird glances, Eddie suddenly appeared on the screen. Leo and Tasha came down right as he was about to say something, but he waited till they were seated to tell the tragic news.

"Eddie what's wrong. And have you seen Bree? She is usually up here by now." Davenport asked.

"Ya, he's right. Do you know?' said Chase.

"This is actually about her. Something has gone horribly wrong. She's flipping out and….erghhh…." He said as he faded to black.

"Surprise!" said Bree. Except she wasn't alone. Douglas and Marcus were standing right next to her. And the worst part. She and Marcus were holding hands.


	2. Hello

"Hello, Adam, Leo, Chase, DONNIE…"Said Douglas with a sly grin.

"What did you do to her?" Leo growled.

"They've helped me see the light", Bree started, "I'm tired of being in the background all the time, while everyone is so caught up on a new invention, or chase's inevitable ability to be completely annoying and….".

"Hey!"Chase exclaimed.

"Sorry, she does have a point there." Leo stated.

"Let me finish! I am finished with being the behind-the-scenes guy in this house."

"Actually, you're not the behind-the-scenes guy, "Adam said, "You're a behind-the-scenes girl..."

"SHUT UP!"Screamed Bree in fury."I am sick of it. So, I am going with Douglas, My DAD," Bree emphasized the dad, and Mr. Davenports face went blank, almost as if she just slapped him. "And my boyfriend." She finished. She looked at chase with grief, and for a second she showed regret. But then they whisked her away, into the darkness.

Later that night, Chase was in Bree's old room looking around. He missed her so much. Her beautiful brown hair, luscious brown eyes, and perfectly toned skin. How he wanted to hold her and never let her go. All of the sudden, he felt a gust of wind, and he felt someone behind him. Bree.


	3. Moments

"Hey," said Bree quietly as she made her way over to him.

"I thought you were with Douglas and Marcus." Chase growled.

"That's why I've come to talk to you. I need to tell you something. Something really important." She said with quite a serious tone.

"What, come to brag about your new DAD, or you're new BOYFRIEND!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No," She started, "This is really important. They are blackmailing me."

"How?" Chase said with a perplexed look on his face (Which here means confused, questioning).

"I was in the Lab getting ready to come upstairs, when they appeared out of nowhere. I tried to call you guys, but, as you can see, I had no such luck. So I tried fighting them. They took me down after a few minutes, and they tied me to a chair. Then they offered me a deal." A tear fell down her cheek with those last few words.

"What was the deal?" Chase asked as gently as he could.

"If I didn't join them, they would expose my secret and kill you all right in front of me. I couldn't let that happen! And if I told you about it, they would kill me in front of you guys. To be honest, I couldn't bear either."

"What secret?" Chase asked with curiosity hinting his voice ever so slightly.

"That I love you." She started. "And every time we touch, sparks fly up my hand like lightning, and that every time I sneak a look at you, you're already staring at me, but then we both just look away blushing. I love…"She was cut off with a kiss. Chase knew this was wrong, but at that moment, he didn't care. Sparks light up the room, and it was like they were just lost in the kiss. All there was for them there were each other. Bree wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They were there for what seemed like hours. But then Chase pulled away suddenly.

"We have to tell the others!" Chase said excitedly.

"No!" Said Bree, "If we do that, they'll know and they'll come after me and you guys. Just promise me you'll be quiet until further notice!" Bree said in a hurry.

"Okay, I promise." Chase said in exasperation.

"Thank you." Bree said with a smile. "I better get going before they realize I was here. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," Chase said glumly.

"Love you!" They both said in unison. And with that, and one last peck on the lips, Bree and Chase parted. Bree went out the window, climbing down a tree, and Chase took the traditional way. The stairs.


	4. No

As Chase went down to the lab, he saw Adam, Leo, and Tasha all sitting down, faces grief-stricken. Davenport was building some sort of contraption.

"What is that?" Chase asked.

"A molecular-genetic ray gun. It can knock out someone in an instant. I'm planning an attack on Douglas, Marcus, and…"He looked at Chase, a tear rolling down his pale cheek, "Bree."

"No!" Chase blurted out. Quickly, though, he regretted it.

"Why not?" Davenport inquired, curious as to why Chase was so quick to defend them.

"It's just…we need to attack them subtly. We can't just bust down their door and ray gun them down. We should trick them into letting us in, grab Bree, knock them out, and go. We shouldn't kill our sister, Your DAUGHTER!" He emphasized toward Mr. Davenport.

"She betrayed us!" Leo yelled.

"We can change her. She's probably just really confused."

"Ya, he's right. If we destroy Douglas and Marcus, she'll see we're the good guys and come back to us." Adam stated, to everyone's surprise. "I miss her. She was the only one that listened to me ever."

"Don't you mean ever listened to me?" Tasha asked Adam.

"Way to ruin the emotional moment!" Adam huffed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if she just turns on us again? I can't risk it." Davenport sighed.

"Davenport, please. Do it for us. Do it for your family. Do it for your daughter." Chase begged.

"Fine," He said with a smile. Then we all shared a smile and went back to developing a plan. A plan to get back Bree. Daughter, friend, and Chase's love.


	5. Hello Bree

"Hello Bree." Douglas said with a sly grin as Bree came in to his laboratory. He rebuilt his lab from top to bottom, fueled by his hate for Donald.

"Hello," Bree said in a calm demeanor.

"Great for you to return. We have been worrying about you. Where have you been?" Douglas dragged out the last sentence like it was rubber.

"I was spying on Chase. It was a real time-waster though, he doesn't really talk about much except math equations and when the next superhero movie is going to come out." Bree laughed. Then a serious look plastered on her face. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Really? Well, let's look at some footage, shall we." He said, almost excitedly. He went over to his monitor and pressed a button. Then, Bree and Chase's WHOLE conversation played on the monitor. Bree got into defense mode, and started up her super speed. All of the sudden, she felt a fist smack against her head as she hit the ground with a large thud. She got up, but Marcus kicked her in the stomach, causing her to spit up blood. Then she felt a needle go in her arm and everything went black.

Chase, Adam, and Leo were outside with Donald and Tasha. They knocked on the door and it opened. Carefully, they crept down the hallways, finally emerging at the lab door. When they opened it, their world stopped. Everything just stopped. Bree. Capsule. Dead.


	6. What!

"What did you do to her?!" Chase screamed as he ran forward, almost crashing into the capsule were his love lie "Dead".

"Don't worry, she'll be fine.' Douglas said, appearing out of nowhere with a snide grin.

"How is she fine? She's dead!" He cried, thrashing around to see his whole family silent.

"For a while. I had her chip removed. Even Donald knows what that means. Why don't you explain it to the "Smart one" of the family?" Douglas smiled.

"Since you're bionic, the human part of you is half it would be without bionics. If you remove your bionic chip, the human parts of you can't support you. You would only last about a week before you perished." Donald said, his voice hinting anger.

"Correct. Its' been about two days. Bree has taken a knockout shot, which means she is knocked out before she dies. There's nothing you can do now," He said. That's what did it for chase. He turned around and blasted him with a plasma bomb, sending Douglas flying across the room. He then ran to Donald and grabbed the ray gun. He turned it on, and when it was charged, he blasted him. Douglas fell into a deep sleep, which Chase didn't honestly care. He went over to the control panel, but it was blocked by Marcus.

"Oh no you don't!" He said assertively. Chase threw a fist, but Marcus blocked it and hit him in the stomach. Chase grabbed his fist and flipped him, throwing him down on his back. Adam came forward, and started throwing some major punches. While Chase and Adam were fighting Marcus, Davenport and Leo made their way over to the console that controlled the capsule. They worked fast, and soon enough they found Bree's chip. Davenport locked on to it while Leo set up the chip modulator. Then Davenport pressed a button, and the chip was placed back into Bree. They recalibrated her systems. She would be fine. But then something else came up that shocked Mr. Davenport. Chase and Adam threw one last punch, with a ninja kick, and moved out of the way so Tasha could blast Marcus with the ray gun. He fell to the floor and crumpled like paper on the ground.

"I should really come with you guys on more of these missions!" said Tasha excitedly. As Chase and Adam chuckled, Leo looked at them. "I can't believe it!" He uttered in complete shock.

"Can't believe what?" Adam asked.

"You guys…" Davenport started.

"What?" Said Chase.

"You guys aren't related." Davenport said silently.


	7. Twist

"Unghh…" Said Bree as she came to an hour later.

"Bree!" Chase said. He ran over, throwing open the capsule door and catching her as she tried to stumble out of the capsule.

"Chase?" She said, hinting worry.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here." He said, hugging her small body, nearly suffocating her. "Yes, yes…. It's me. I'm here, I'm here."

"Chase." She cried smiling with such joy in her voice. They were hugging for like 5 minutes before Adam piped up, "We're here to."

"Guys!" She exclaimed, letting go of Chase, running to her other family members. After Davenport was done hugging Bree, Chase pulled him to the side and told him everything, even the kiss.

"You kissed her?" He exclaimed.

"Sssh!" Chase whispered. "We are in love. I love her. She is my everything. And we're not related anyway. Just don't tell the others yet. Let's let this all settle in before we tell them."

"Ok, I was just a little shocked, but I'm happy for you. And I won't, I promise." Davenport grinned. Chase smiled back before Bree came up to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist. Everyone was just smiling, glowing. Everyone was so happy, they didn't notice Douglas wake up and crawl up to the console. "Ha!" He screamed. Everyone turned around as he went to press a button. Bree yelled "NO!" as she super sped over there, knocking Leo and Tasha out of the way. Then, the unthinkable happened. Douglas blew up his own lab.


	8. Smoke

Smoke. Fire. Coughing. That was all that was seen or heard by anyone in there. Anyone that was still alive. The whole place was up in flames, and the ceiling was crashing in on them. Chase had been thrown across the room, Adam was tossed aside. Davenport got knocked over, and Leo and Tasha were thrown back. Bree was shot backward with such force, she smacked against the capsule. Marcus and Douglas had managed to escape already, disappearing in the smoke. Adam woke up, and staggered to his feet. He managed to find and wake Davenport, Tasha, and Leo. They got up, and helped him look for Chase and Bree. He heard a whimper, then some rubble move. He quickly got defensive, but disabled when he saw brown hair. "Bree!" He said, running over to her. Quickly, he helped her up. "Where's Chase?" She said after counting how many survivors we had found. They searched all over for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Adam then walked over to the area where the ceiling had completely collapsed. He then saw a hand. He practically threw the rubble from its resting place. And under it, he found Chase. Except his eyes were closed. And he wasn't moving.

Back in the lab, they placed Chase on the table. Davenport put the emergency scanner on Chase, and Bree was sitting next to him, holding his hand. She was in tears, watching the love of her life suffer, fight for his life.

"He will be ok; he just has to get healed. Help me put him in his capsule." Davenport said quietly. Adam came and carefully picked him up.

"Bree, sweetie, go get some rest, ok?" Tasha said. "You can sleep on the couch."

"No, I don't want to leave!" Bree choked out.

"Please, sweetie. You've been through a lot, and you need to rest."Tasha said.

"Ok." Bree said, walking upstairs, too tired to fight. She went upstairs to take a nap on the couch.

After about an hour of work, Chase woke up. He was dizzy at first, but he could move. Everyone was so happy.

"I'm ok." Chase said groggily.

"Yes, you are. Everyone is." Davenport said.

Then, they heard the piercing scream, which came from upstairs.


	9. Nightmares

_The wind was blowing in my hair as I was standing in the middle of a field of clouds. I was wearing a long white wedding dress, my hair up in a beautiful bun. I had on silver heels, which were outlined with white silk. I had on my engagement ring, walking down the white aisle. White drapes and flowers were everywhere. Silver chairs were in rows, and everyone I know and love was all dressed up. An orchestra was playing a beautiful melody as I made my way down the aisle. I saw chase standing with his back to me at the altar. When I got up there, I called his name, and he turned around. I saw his enchanting brown eyes, and spiked brown hair. He had on a simple tux with a white flower in his front jacket pocket. We grabbed each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes. Then he just disappeared. Just left. _

"AHHHHHH!" Bree screamed as she woke up, sweating like a pig. She felt tears falling from her brown eyes, and heard footsteps running up the stairs. All of the sudden, her family was right in front of her.

"What's wrong?"Asked Davenport_._

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Bree said quietly. Chase walked up to her and put his arm around shoulder.

"It's ok." Chase said, giving her a small hug. Adam and Leo joined in, and so did Tasha and Davenport.

"I love you guys", Bree stated, and looked at everyone, eyes lingering on Chase.

"We love you too", they all said with a smile.


End file.
